My Best Friend Inuyasha
by InuyashaxKagome2016
Summary: Hey guys! Kagome and Inuyasha are best friends and their friendship gets shaken up by an event.
1. Chapter 1: My new little friend

It was a winter day. Winter has come and I don't know what I'm going to do for a week. I call Inuyasha, my best friend.

Inuyasha: Hello

Me(Kagome): Hi Inuyasha

Inuyasha: What are you doing during break?

Me: Nothing now. Why?

Inuyasha: ~blushes~ Oh no reason. Just asking. Unless you wanna do something with me.

Me: ~blushes~ Umm won't Rin and Sesshomaru be there?

Inuyasha: No. Rin is with Sango's little brother Kohaku and Sesshomaru is with his girlfriend Yura.

Me: So you are at the house alone.

Inuyasha: I wanted to talk to you about that.

Me: About what?

Inuyasha: My mom had a baby 2 years ago. Sesshomaru never watches her so he leaves her with me.

Me: Awww. You should have told me. My mom would be so grateful to watch her for you while we have fun.

Inuyasha: Wow. Can you ask her for me?

Me: Of course I can. Call you back after I ask her. By the way, what is the baby's name?

Inuyasha: Her name is Cobra. She has black hair like my mom but ears like me and my dad.

Me: I can't wait to see her. Bye Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: See you later Kagome. ~hangs up~

I can't wait to see Inuyasha's adorable new baby sister. I wonder is she as cute as Inuyasha said she was. Never mind, I got to go ask my mom if she could watch the baby during winter break. Plus, that could give my adopted baby brother Shippo someone to play with.

* * *

~Downstairs in the kitchen where Ms. Higurashi is baking a cake~

"Mom, can I ask you something." I ask patiently waiting for my mother's response.

"What's wrong dear you, can ask me anything" My mom says respectfully. I'm so glad my mom is kind-hearted and patient like me. "Can you watch Inuyasha's baby sister Cobra while me and him have fun during winter break?" I ask after I snap back from my thoughts. "Sure dear but did Inuyasha's mom want Inuyasha to watch Cobra for a reason?"I suddenly pause after she said that. Maybe Inuyasha's mother _asked_ him to watch Cobra instead of handing her off to someone else. "I don't think she'll mind" I said this with absolutely no sense to what she would say next. My mom paused for a minute and then responded "If you say so Kagome. Tell Inuyasha to bring her over her as soon as he can". I hugged my mom, ran upstairs, and quickly dialed my phone.

Me: Inuyasha guess what?

Inuyasha: What?

Me: My mom said she would watch Cobra

Inuyasha: Yay. How did you do that?

Me: All I did was ask her and she said yes.

Inuyasha: Don't you have a little brother who is her age?

Me: Yea why

Inuyasha: Just asking. I'll be over there soon after I get Cobra about a week's worth of clothes, diapers-

Me: Just do it see you soon Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Bye

 _End of Chapter 1_

 **Chapter 2 will come out soon. I hope u like my first chapter of my first ever story. Make sure u give most of the credit to BlackRosetheVampire because I really am inspired by her stories. Like and review and stay tuned for Chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Kagome's POV**

Inuyasha was waiting patiently then he finally had enough. I soon got a call from him. I wonder why. "Hello" I answered. "Hey, did you know I've been outside for 20 minutes!" Inuyasha snapped. "I never knew. Why didn't you knock?" " I did like 10 times." I felt so ashamed. I let Inuyasha stay out there in the cold when I _invited_ him to have fun with me. I started crying as I hear someone call my name. "I-Inuyasha" I say it so hurt that he comes and comforts me. "Please don't cry, Kagome". He says it so meaningful and sincere that I stop crying and look into his eyes.

 **Inuyasha's POV**

I see Kagome looking right at me. " Uhh..Kagome" I mumbled. "Yes?" She replied. I slowly bring my face to hers. "Inuyasha..." She accepts the kiss and with my emotions taking over, I deepen the kiss.

After about 10 minutes, we pull away only to see Amaterasu and Jurou in the room. "I hope we aren't interrupting anything" she says with a big smile across her face. "Yeah. It looks like you guys were sucking the life out each other." Jurou and Amaterasu started laughing. Kagome and I both blush deeply and try to not feel totally embarrassed by our friends. Kagome speaks up after Amaterasu and Jurou calm down. "So why did you come here? Is something wrong?" Amaterasu is still smiling. "No sunshine. There is nothing wrong. We just wanted to come and see our favorite friends." Jurou agrees. "Yeah. We were bored so we decided to come see Kagome and most likely you'd be here Inuyasha and we came at a 'bad time'". Jurou laughed again. I finally spoke up after being silent. "Listen you guys didn't 'interrupt' anything". Amaterasu looks at me in a look that she tell I was lying. "Whatever you say sunshine. If nothing happened, then nothing happened but I'm sure something happened." I look at Amaterasu as I thought I couldn't get any redder.

After a while, Amaterasu and Jurou left it was just me and Kagome once again. Kagome noticed we were alone and asked me something. "Inuyasha" I looked at her as she called my name. She slowly brings her face to mine. **I guess that means we finish what we started huh Kagome**? I thought.

 **Jurou's POV**

I wonder what Kagome and Inuyasha are doing now that me and Amaterasu are gone. They probably went back their 'thing' that we interrupted earlier. Amaterasu went to a meeting. My girlfriend is the Leader of the Tokyo Wind Demons. She may have demonic powers with negative outcomes like Mayonaka and Kurono but on the outside even inside, I love her.

 **Chapter 2 is finally done**

 **Now that I have no homework for a few days, I will be working on my current story. Remember give credit to BlackRosetheVampire for the character ideas. Like and review and stay tuned for Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Shippo's POV**

I can't believe Inuyasha and Kagome slept in the same bed last night. Sota may not have realized it but I did. Me and Sota did see them kiss after their friends left. I was knocked out of my thoughts as Sota hit me with a pillow. "Ow. What did you do that for?" Sota started laughing. "Mommy is taking us to preschool, remember?" I totally forgot we had to go to preschool today. We had off for winter break and two snow days but now we have to go again. I wish I didn't have school.

I get out of bed and follow Sota into Mom's room. Sota starts jumping on her and telling her to wake up. Soon she finally wakes up and tells us to go downstairs and wait for breakfast. We rush downstairs and wait in the living room to watch T.V. About 5 minutes later, Cobra comes downstairs all sleepy. I jump off the couch and welcome Cobra with a morning hug. Sota forgot that Mom was watching her. Cobra joins us and we all watch T.V. Mom comes down 10 minutes after Cobra and starts cooking us French Toast and Bacon. That's my favorite besides the ramen Kagome gives us when Mom isn't home.

* * *

 **Cobra's POV**

I'm so tired I don't want to go to preschool. Me and the boys wait for Ms. Higurashi to finish Shippo's favorite food. As my brother and my soon to be sister come downstairs(besides I know my brother will mate her soon. Big brother Sesshomaru says mating is a demon and half-demon marriage),Ms. Higurashi gives us breakfast.

 **Inuyasha's POV**

Me and Kagome were almost late because we were doing what Jurou and Amaterasu call 'our thing'. I was wearing my red t-shirt and my blue jeans and Kagome was wearing a cute puppy long sleeve shirt with a pink skirt. Pink was Kagome's favorite color, mine was red. Ms. Higurashi asked us if we wanted breakfast but before I could say 'yes', Kagome pulled me out the door. We went to Tokyo Junior High School. Me and Kagome and our friends were in 9th grade, we were going to graduate in 4 months. Every time I walk with Kagome, I wonder how we even met. I think I started talking and _protecting_ Kagome because she looks like Kikyo. I wonder if she is Kikyo's reincarnation. If she is , why is so nice and looks so small and fragile compared to me? And if she was a reincarnation, wouldn't she be like Hakudoshi or Kanna or Kagura? We were close to my house and I see my brother Sesshomaru and my adopted baby sister Rin. Rin is the same age as Sota, Shippo, and Cobra. I still wonder how Kagome resembles Kikyo so clearly. With that last thought in my head, I hit a pole and I pass out. The last thing I remember is Kagome's face.

* * *

 **Kagome's POV**

Oh my gosh. Inuyasha just passed out. I start calling his name and lightly touching his face. After so many attempts, my hand started hurting and I gave up.

I sat with Inuyasha alone in the neighborhood for about an hour. I know I'm late but if me and Inuyasha are late, we are late together. I lay my head on his stomach. It's been an hour and 30 minutes since Inuyasha passed out. I guess demons and half-demons last twice as long as we do. I move my head to where his heart is. I slowly hear his soft heartbeat. It's so soothing that I fell asleep listening to it.

I wake up to me sitting in Inuyasha's lap and we are in a tree near my house. I wonder why he took us here and not to school. I look up and notice Inuyasha is sleep and I lightly touch his face with my finger. He moves a little bit then stops and opens his eyes. He looks at me then whispers something in my ear. "Let's go home"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did**

 **Kagome's POV**

I ride on Inuyasha's back as we head to my house. I was thinking about the time when Inuyasha passed out and instead of taking us to school, he took us to a tree. We were nearing my house as I heard someone call my name.

I turn around and I see Sango calling my name. I get off of Inuyasha's back and run towards Sango.

"What are you doing here? You are suppose to be in school." I look at her, slightly embarrassed.

"Well...you see..." I told her how Inuyasha passed out on our way to school and how he took me to a tree then decided to go back home.

"Oh. That's why you were late first period. I thought you were sick and staying home so that's why I decided to wait until school was over to come see you but it seems you see me instead." I laughed.

"I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen again, right Inuyasha?" Inuyasha didn't say anything. "Inuyasha? Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine." I look at him worriedly. "Are you sure you're ok?"

He growled. "I said I was fine alright! Come on." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my house.

"Hey Inuyasha, let go! You're hurting me! Ow!" I started seeing blood run between Inuyasha's fingers. It was my blood. He was starting to push his claws through my skin. "Inuyasha, you are really hurting me." Inuyasha stops and turns around to look at me. I point down to my wrist where blood is draining. Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprise. "I..I did this to you?" I don't know what I should say. Should I tell him the truth? Or should I lie to him? "You didn't do this. I got this on the way." I can't believe I lied to him. Inuyasha looked at his claws. They were red. _I hope he doesn't notice but knowing his demon senses, he knows._ "Kagome, this is...your blood." _Oh no_ I thought.

"Why did you lie to me?" Inuyasha looked at me but I was looking at the ground. "Answer me Kagome! Why did you lie to me about hurting you?" I started crying. "Kagome..." I looked at Inuyasha.

"I...was..afraid...you would...leave me" Inuyasha hugged me.

"I would never leave you Kagome. I would just never forgive myself for hurting you." I was still crying. "I don't want you to be upset. I will be fine I-" I passed out because I loss a lot of blood. "Kagome. Kagome!"

* * *

 **Inuyasha's POV**

I started running as fast as I could to the nearest hospital. I was the one who made Kagome lose so much blood. I gave her that cut that made her this way. _Maybe I should just leave her alone for a while. I put her into too much pain. I'm the reason why she is in danger now._ I made it to the Emergency part of Shikihgami Hospital.

 _Just hang on a little longer Kagome_ I thought to myself.

I made it to the Emergency part of Shikihgami Hospital.

"Hello sir. What can I do for you today?" The nurse said.

"Can you please get someone to help my girlfriend?" I said worriedly.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She lost a lot of blood from an old wound that opened up recently." I had to lie for Kagome. _I'm sorry Kagome. Forgive me._

"Ok, take her to the back and go to room 206. Then just lay her on the bed and wait for Doctor Akane."

"Thank you so much." I smiled.

"No problem. Can I have your name sir?"

"Oh. It's Inuyasha."

"Have a good day Mister Inuyasha and I hope your girlfriend will be ok."

"You too and thanks again."

* * *

Sango paces back and forth in front of her sister like friend's house.

"What's taking Kagome so long to answer the phone?" She called her again on her cell phone.

* * *

As I'm running, I feel a vibration in Kagome's pocket. It was her phone. I pull it from her pocket and answer.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha? What are you doing with Kagome's phone?"

"Um...I can explain."

"Please do."

"Um..." I can't tell Sango what happened to Kagome. If I do, she'll slap me like she does Miroku.

"Inuyasha? Are you still there?"

"I just remembered. I have her phone cause she left it when she came over my house." _I am lying way too much today..._

"Um...ok. What time are you bringing it over?"

"Not until later. I'm way too busy. Maybe around 6:00 ok."

"Alright"

"Ok gotta go. I'm busy remember?"

"Oh yeah! Bye Inuyasha. Tell Kagome I said 'hi'"

"Ok I will"

* * *

I made it to room 206 and I lay Kagome on the hospital bed.

 _I'm so sorry Kagome. I'm the one who made you pass out for losing too much blood. Your suppose to be my girlfriend and I hurt you._

All of these negative thoughts made me start to cry. Knowing that I hurt Kagome makes me feel this way.

"Kagome just remember this, I love you no matter what ok.." I lightly kiss her forehead and look out the window. As I look at the blue sky, more tears run down my face. I quickly wipe my face before anybody sees my soft side.

Suddenly I heard a noise behind me. It was Doctor Akane.

"Hello Mister um"

"Its Inuyasha. Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Ok Mister Takahashi, what is the name of this young girl?

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Ok and what is her birthdate?"

"May 16, 2001" (A/N: I have no idea what her actual birthday is so I used this one.)

"Ok and does she have a parent or guardian alive?"

"Yes, her mother Izumi Higurashi."

"Alright so what seems to be the problem?"

"Well Doctor Akane, Kagome had an old wound from an outdoor trip and earlier it opened up and in result she...lost a lot of blood."

"Ok so this girl lost a lot of blood from a previous wound? Also Mister Takahashi, what is your connection to Miss Higurashi?"

"Oh, I'm her boyfriend."

"Ok I see why your eyes show worry. Well all I have to do is stich up the old wound and put bandage on it and you and your girlfriend here can leave."

"Thank you much Doctor Akane. I appreciate your help towards Kagome."

"Don't worry my boy, I'm just doing my job."

After to telling Doctor Akane what happened, started stitching Kagome's wound that I gave her.

"Well Inuyasha, she's all better now. Take her home and let her wake up in the comfort of her home."

"Thanks again for everything." I pick Kagome up bridal style and take her home.

* * *

"Lady Kikyo, I sense an evil aura nearby." Said a villager named Tokajin.

"Thank you Tokajin I must purify it at once." After that, Kikyo went in the direction of the demon aura.

* * *

I reach Kagome's house and I jump through her bedroom window. I then lay her on her bed and I lay next to her, facing her.

 _Kagome..._ I lightly touch her face with my clawed hand. I wish Kagome had blood like mine so she wouldn't have to suffer.

 _I love you Kagome._ With that, I fell asleep.

* * *

 **That was a long story. I wasn't ready for this. :( Well I'm done with this one. I'm sorry I added Kikyo in this one. She will die soon I'm sure of it :)**

 **Well read and review and favorite.**

 **~InuyashaxKagome2016**


End file.
